-FR- Revenge Of The Myth
by Crexyen
Summary: Après la mort de Ladybug, Adrien s'associe au Papillon pour conquérir le monde et devenir un membre clé de sa propre utopie. Entouré de nouveaux camarades au service du mal, il rencontre Lys, une adolescente qui lui apprendra à ressentir des émotions qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir éprouver. [-16/OCs/Pour meilleure compréhension, lisez TTOABC (non obligatoire)]
1. Chapitre 1 : La fin de Paris

Mes yeux se perdirent sur les rues de Paris étouffant dans une nuée noire de poussière et de gaz, engloutissant les dernières bâtisses et voitures qui étaient encore à portée de vue à cette distance. Bientôt, les derniers cris qui pouvaient parvenir à mes oreilles s'éteignirent. Un rictus se forma sur coin de mes lèvres.

« La vue te plait, Chat ? »

Je tournai la tête alors qu'un homme de grande taille se faufilait à ma gauche pour jeter un regard dédaigneux sur le chaos se déroulant sous nos pieds, appuyant sa main sur mon épaules pour m'interpeller.

« Purr être un peu trop, cette foutue ville ne l'aura jamais trop peu mérité. »

Hawk Moth rit de bon coeur avant de lâcher la prise de ses doigts sur mon épaule pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée qui nous séparait de Paris. Ses yeux bleus semblaient pétiller à la vue des immeubles détruits et écrasés au sol, encerclés par un halo de débris et de cadavres ensanglantés.

« Tu as raison, Chat. Je savais que tu finirais par rejoindre mes rangs à un moment donné, que tu comprendrais enfin mon ultime but.

\- Je n'étais qu'un idiot pour m'imaginer avoir une chance de combattre l'inévitable. La destruction de ce monde est nécessaire pour la survie des êtres humains. »

Je me suis affalé sur le sofa dans mon dos, glissant mes jambes dessus pour m'allonger confortablement, croisant mes bras derrière mon crâne et détaillant avec insistance la paix durement acquise s'installant sur les ruines de notre chère capitale.

« La ville est notre désormais, mais ce n'est aujourd'hui plus qu'un pion dans l'échiquier. Nous allons devoir répandre notre parole à travers le reste du monde, maintenant que je détiens la quasi-totalité des Miraculous.

\- As-tu capturé nos deux autres "héros" ?

\- Evidemment. Ils étaient exactement là où tu nous les a livrés. »

J'ai ricané, essuyant du bout des doigts une poussière qui s'était glissée sur mon épaule.

« Il faudra faire passer des troupes dans les rues pour qu'ils se chargent de nettoyer les derniers survivants, si tu veux voir ce que je veux dire. »

Mes yeux se sont illuminés quand j'ai prononcé ces mots, et Hawk Moth ne répondit que par un signe de main à l'un des nombreux pantins alignés contre les murs pour lui indiquer la porte.

« J'aime ta manière de penser, Chat. Vous, obéissez. »

Les choses dénués de volonté sortirent à petit trot de la salle, comme une rangée de petit soldats bien entraînés partant vers une mort assurée alors que leurs yeux ne montraient pas un signe de résistance.

« Par ailleurs, je suppose que tu voudrais voir tes petits camarades ?

\- Quelle joie d'enfin les retrouver~ »

Alors qu'il claqua des doigts, une autre des marionnettes rentra dans la salle en maintenant fermement ses deux mains sur d'épais cordages. Complètement privés de tout mouvements, Alya et Luka tombèrent au sol violemment après que celui-ci les jetèrent en avant dans un bruit sourd.

Tous les deux étaient couverts de bleus, de cicatrices couvrant leurs visages sans masque. Rena Rouge et Magma Doll. Je suppose que l'année passée n'avait pas été la plus joyeuse pour deux justiciers pensant être du côté du "bien".

« C-Chat... »

Alya s'agita, elle gémit mon nom d'un souffle d'espoir. J'avais vu ses yeux pétiller en entrant dans la salle, on dirait bien qu'elle espérait que je les sauve. Pourquoi ne pas entrer dans son délire ?  
Cependant, à sa droite, Luka me foudroyait tout simplement du regard, détournant rapidement le visage lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il devait avoir tellement honte de s'être laissé faire capturer et humilier de la sorte en face de son propre rival de toujours.

« Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul avec eux ? »

J'ai regardé l'homme à ma droite qui avait croisé ses bras dans son dos de contentement, et qui aussitôt engagea le pas pour sortir de la pièce sans un mot. La porte se ferma derrière lui, il n'y avait désormais plus que ces deux larves s'agitant au sol et moi dans un silence pesant qui m'enchantait.  
J'allais définitivement jouer le jeu.

« Alya, Luka ! »

Posant un masque métaphorique sur mon visage de marbre, je me suis jeté vers eux à genoux en posant mes deux mains sur leurs visages balafrés avec toute la pitié du monde.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Luka haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il me vit changer de visage si vite. Je n'appréhendais pas sa réaction. Il était celui qui doutait le plus mais également le plus idiot d'entre nous.  
Un souvenir me revint. La nuit précédant ma fuite avec Hawk Moth, nous avions été bons compagnons. Il avait essayé d'être sympathique avec moi. À quoi cela servait-il de se rappeler cela ? Les souvenirs ne pouvaient que polluer ma mission, maintenant.  
Tout cela s'annonçait excellemment amusant, de toute manière.

« I-Ils nous ont fait subir tellement d'horreurs... »

Alya avait commencé à parlé, je notai que sa voix était rauque et sèche. Je me suis écarté d'eux pour pivoter dans leur dos, mimant de détacher les liens d'Alya tout en gardant un œil sur leurs deux visages tordus par la douleur et leur position inconfortable.

« Chat, tu as vraiment… Fais semblant de rejoindre leurs rangs ? »

Luka avait hésité à poser cette question, et je lui ai sourit en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le dos.

« Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas les laisser capturer les seuls amis que je n'ai jamais eu !  
\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais assisté à la mort de Marinette... »

Mon masque tomba immédiatement lorsque le nom de Marinette traversa ses lèvres. Ce coeur étranger dans ma poitrine fit un pincement que je n'aimais pas du tout et qui me mit dans une colère noire.

Je l'attrapai d'une main par le col, laissant tomber mon jeu ou tout autre Chat Noir que j'avais voulu leur faire croire que j'étais, rapprochant mon visage extrêmement proche du siens pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille des menaces non camouflées.

« Ne parles plus jamais de Marinette si tu tiens à ne pas te faire torturer si douloureusement que tu me supplierais de te laisser mourir. »

À ces mots, je le jetai violemment contre un mur qu'il percuta à pleine vitesse. Son visage s'était figé dans une expression horrifiée qui me fit ricaner alors que je me relevais. Basculant en arrière, j'ai appuyé ma main contre le sofa et ait rit plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Cette expression, cette douleur, c'est exactement ce que j'avais toujours voulu voir gravé sur leurs expressions de pestes. Ils n'étaient que des cloportes rampant à mes pieds.

Si faibles, si fragiles. Sans leurs Miraculous ils n'étaient rien. Pas importants, pas nécessaires. Juste des idiots qui pensaient que je n'avais pas changé en un an.

« T'es malade putain ! »

Alya était terrifiée alors que ses yeux n'arrivaient visiblement pas à se détacher de moi, elle essayait de s'éloigner en s'agitant là, au sol.

Je me suis aussitôt rapproché d'elle et ait écrasé l'une de ses jambes sous mon pied. Un cri de douleur traversa ses lèvres alors que j'enfonçais ma semelle plus fort encore dans sa chaire.

J'ai prit un ton léger tout en appuyant mes mains aux côtés de ma taille.

« Ca a été dûr d'être un super héros sans leader, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, maintenant vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de tout ça. Votre seule occupation sera de souffrir. »

Un craquement sourd atteint mes oreilles. Alya convulsait lorsque sa voix se brisa, éclatant en un gémissement de douleur pur sous les yeux terrifiés de son ami aux cheveux bleus.

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sans pause entre ses bégaiements. Elle était si minable.

« Maintenant, dites moi. Où est le Miraculous de la coccinelle ? »

Seules les plaintes d'Alya brisèrent le silence faisant suite à ma question. J'ai regardé Luka, le transperçant du regard. Je le vis murmurer quelque chose que j'ai pas réussi à entendre, mais mon petit doigt me disait qu'il venait de m'insulter.

« T'as dis quoi, le punk ? »

Je me suis précipité sur lui en trombe, agrippant son cou d'une main et le soulevant du sol pour le laisser suffoquer à ma merci.

« Je ne vais répéter ma question qu'une seule fois. »

L'étreinte de mes doigts sur sa gorge se renforça, il tentait désespérément de se libérer alors que son visage grimaçait dans un appel d'air constant.

« Où. Est. Le. Miraculous.

\- On l'a pas ! »

Alya s'était époumonée, sans doute pour sauver son très cher Luka à l'autre bout de la salle. J'ai aussitôt relâché sa gorge, et son corps flasque retomba dans un bruit sourd au sol accompagné d'un gémissement de douleur. Du coin de l'oeil je le voyait, asphyxié, reprenant son souffle avec peine entre deux quintes de toux. Mais mon regard était plus concentré sur la respiration haletante d'Alya et sur les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Explique.

\- On… On l'a pas retrouvé, il a disparu après qu'elle... »

Un simple signe de main de ma part la fit taire, et elle déglutit sa salive avec peine.

« C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. »

Un simple coup dans la mâchoire de Luka le fit s'évanouir au sol alors qu'il s'était à peine rétabli de ses suffocations. Je me chargerais moi même de leur mort juste après ça.

En me tournant vers Alya, celle-ci me bégayait et me suppliait de la laisser en vie.

« A-Adrien, tu peux pas nous éliminer comme ça ! Rappelle toi quand nous travaillions ensemble, tous les quatre ! »

Je me suis stoppé dans mon mouvements et détournai les yeux. À quoi bon l'écouter me servirait ? Mais mon corps refusait de bouger pour une raison inconnue.

Elle a dû le remarquer, j'ai sentit son ton beaucoup plus assuré et doux à la suite de ces mots.

« Tu te rappelle la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, au collège ? Marinette te détestait à cause de Chloé, et pourtant on est tous devenus amis. Elle a eu un crush énorme sur toi pendant longtemps… »

Le pincement au coeur revint. Je revoyait le visage souriant de Marinette la dernière fois… La dernière fois que je l'avais vu sourire, sur le sommet de la Tour Eiffel, pour notre rencard. Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant.

« Arrêtes. »

Je me suis mordu la lèvre. Ma tête me faisait mal, je ne voulais pas me rappeler d'elle. C'était trop douloureux. Son corps étalé dans son propre sang, sur cette foutue route un jour d'été. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler de ça.

« À chaque fois qu'elle voulait te parler, elle devenait tellement étourdie et timide ! Au final, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de faire un pas vers toi, elle avait l'impression d'en faire dix en arrière. Elle t'aimait vraiment, tu sais. »

Je me suis retourné rapidement, je sentais mon corps entier me lâcher, comme si un tambour frappait dans mon crâne sur ces mots : "elle t'aimait". Plus fort, plus fort encore maintenant. J'ai crié, revoyant le visage de Marinette baigné de ce liquide cramoisi puant la mort.  
Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, elle était là. Son visage, ses visages, elle m'encerclait. J'ai haleté, me retournant brusquement pour chercher la silhouette d'Alya. Je n'étais pas seul à la voir, pas vrai ? Mais Alya avait disparu, il n'y avait que Marinette à sa place allongée sur cette route cimentée. Les gens me regardaient autour de moi, ils s'attendaient à ce que je la sauve, pas vrai ? C'était mon rôle. Sauver les gens. Je suis Chat Noir.  
Mais elle était morte. Elle était morte.  
Je me suis relevé, et un vertige m'attrapa avant que je ne puisse faire un geste me faisant lamentablement retomber au sol lourdement.

« Elle est morte ! »

Je voulais que tout cela cesse, j'avais crié ces mots dans l'espoir de me convaincre moi-même. Est-ce qu'elle l'était vraiment ? Elle était pourtant tout autour de moi. Je l'entendais rire alors que je couvrais ma tête dans mes propres bras.  
Les rires s'atténuèrent dans le bruit d'une porte enfoncée et de plusieurs voix criantes qui m'encerclaient. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient, tout était si trouble.

J'ai senti une vive douleur s'injectant dans mon épiderme, et mon corps entier devint si lourd en l'espace d'une seconde que je suis me suis simplement étalé en abandonnant le peu de force qui traversait encore mes bras. Il n'y avait plus de Marinette, plus de Ladybug, seulement le noir et une voix résonnant dans ma tête.

« Bien joué, Chaton ! »

Je me suis soudainement redressé en ouvrant grand les yeux, regardant tout autour de moi. Où étaient Alya, Luka ? J'étais seul, sur ce canapé, dans cette même grande pièce. La nuit battait son plein bien que les étoiles dans le ciel se cachaient sous un épais nuage de fumées et de flammes.  
Il ne suffit que de quelque secondes à observer l'extérieur pour que j'entende Hawk Moth rentrer dans la pièce. Il semblait… Contrarié.

« Adrien. Tu as failli. »

Je l'ai fixé pendant quelque secondes droits dans les yeux. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Tu t'es montré faible face à tes sentiments, face à cette justicière. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris soin de les éliminer tous deux. Mais au futur je te conseillerais de supprimer tes émotions. T'ont-ils dit quoi que ce soit d'utile concernant le Miraculous de la coccinelle ? »

Je me suis relevé, prenant note mentalement de ses remarques. Je ne me rappelais de rien mais si je tenais à rester à ma place actuelle je devais obéir. En posant une main sur la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la ville en ruine, j'ai soupiré.

« Ils n'avaient aucune information. Rien. Le kwami Tikki aurait disparu après la mort de sa détentrice.  
\- Je vois. »

Il se retourna pour me faire dos.

« Viens, je vais te présenter tes nouveaux coéquipiers. Je tiens à ce que tu les entraînes personnellement pour faire face à des situations de terrain difficiles, ainsi nous couvrirons une plus grande marge de recherche. Qui sait où ce Kwami a pu aller après tout. »

Il fit un pas en dehors de la pièce, et je le suivit en silence.

Nous arrivâmes dans une autre pièce décorée, à peine plus grande que l'ancienne.  
Il y avait là 16 personnes qui semblaient avoir globalement la vingtaine, ils étaient tous assis quelque part, vaquant à leurs occupations. Ils tournèrent tous le regard quand Hawk Moth entra dans la salle tout en me dévisageant de la tête au pied. J'avais l'impression d'être épié, mais je gardais la tête froide.  
Seize "nouveaux coéquipiers". Seize gamins entraînés dans une guerre qui ne les concernaient qu'à peine. Est-ce qu'ils avaient déjà tués? Est-ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu un mort, déjà ? Tant de questions qui ne trouvaient réponse dans ces visages perplexes. Ils n'étaient pas prêt, c'était si clair.

« Bonjour à vous tous, détenteurs des Miraculous. Nous sommes ici tous au grand complet. »

Hawk Moth dévisagea ma réaction impassible du coin de l'oeil. Il semblait vraiment que j'étais le centre d'attention.

« Nul besoin de vous présenter Adrien, je suppose que vous connaissez tous très bien le détenteur du Miraculous de destruction. Maintenant, vos pouvoirs vous on déjà été répartis. Vous suivrez un entraînement sévère avant de finalement pouvoir être envoyés en mission sur le terrain. Nous devons à tout prix récupérer le Miraculous de la coccinelle dans les plus brefs délais, et vous vous doutez bien qu'aucun gouvernement ne nous laissera faire. »

Un silence de plomb suivi son discours tandis que tous acquiescaient solennellement. S'en suivi un demi-tour, et Hawk Moth sortit de la pièce en nous laissant seuls tous ensemble.  
Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations, je les dévisageaient un par un. La tortue, le renard, l'abeille, le paon, le lapin, la souris, le boeuf, le tigre, le dragon, le serpent, le cheval, le bélier, le singe, le coq, le chien, le cochon. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de détenteurs de Miraculous là, dans une seule pièce, obéissant à une seule et même personne. Cela me donnait des frissons dans le dos de faire face à tant de pouvoirs en même temps. L'idée d'être le plus puissant d'entre eux me fit esquisser un sourire mesquin.  
Pourtant, ils étaient tous si jeunes. Quel âge avait cette gamine ?  
"Cette gamine". Elle jeta un regard timide vers moi, par dessus son téléphone. Je vis ses joues rougirent de gêne avant qu'elle ne se mette à furieusement taper sur son clavier virtuel. Je me suis approché d'elle.

« Toi, petite. T'as quel âge?  
\- "toi" elle a un nom, je te signale. »

Elle me tira la langue avec un regard furieux, mais la couleur vive de ses joues trahissaient son intimidation.

« Désolé. Comment tu t'appelles, "toi" ? »

Elle ricana avant de verrouiller et ranger son téléphone dans sa poche, restant cependant appuyée contre son mur. Elle faisait deux têtes de moins que moi, courts cheveux blonds, elle devait être si jeune.

« Appelle moi Lys, et j'ai quatorze ans. »

Elle tendit sa main vers moi, souriante, et j'ai souri en retour tout en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était beaucoup trop jeune, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Je lui ai rendu sa poignée de main avant de rapidement porter ma main au collier qu'elle portait.

« Miraculous du l'Illusion ?  
\- Il appartenait à une de tes amies, non ? »

J'ai essuyé une goutte de sang sur le bord du médaillon avec mon pouce.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis.  
\- Peut être que tu peux t'en faire maintenant, on est seize dans la même galère après tout ! »

J'ai perdu mon sourire et l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux.

« On est pas dans un camp de vacance. Oublie tes idées "d'amis" ou je sais pas quoi.  
\- Arrêtes de parler comme un adulte, ça te va pas. »

Je vis ses joues gonfler et j'ai détourné le regard.

« Je suis un adulte, c'est normal.  
\- T'es Chat Noir, t'es censé être marrant !

\- Est-ce que tu sais où tu te trouve au moins ? »

Elle baissa les yeux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine inexistante.

« Evidemment que je sais. Mes parents sont morts depuis plusieurs jours, je les détestaient de toute façon. J'en ai marre de donner tout aux gens qui le méritent pas et je m'en fiche de mourir ici. Et puis si on gagne au moins je serais, genre, reine du monde ou j'sais pas. »

Elle avait donc un passif similaire au miens. Plus d'amis, plus de famille, plus personne à part ce vide en elle qui n'en finissait pas. Un silence fit place sous le léger brouhaha des discussions.

« Tu as parlé aux autres ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Je les connais pas. Mais il y a cette fille là, c'est ma cousine, elle est cool ! »

Je me suis pincé les sinus entre pouce et index, soupirant à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, déjà ? Elle avait vraiment l'air d'une enfant. Je me suis tout de même retourné vers la fille qu'elle pointait du doigt : Miraculous de la Catalysation, accentue le pouvoir de ses alliés. Son bracelet panja pendait sur sa main pâle qu'elle agitait à droite et à gauche tout en discutant. Elle était entourée de plusieurs autres personnes aux parures différentes, tournant la tête vers moi à intervalles irréguliers timidement. Elle était encore jeune, elle aussi, dans la vingtaine je dirais. Peut-être un peu frêle, ais-je pensé pour moi-même.

« Elle s'appelle Abigail, on a le même nom de famille.  
\- Ecoute, c'est bien mignon mais on est là pour tuer des gens, pas pour jouer à la petite famille parfaite avec ta cousine. »

Elle me regardait de travers quand je m'éloignai d'elle pour aller au centre de la salle. Il fallait que j'attire l'attention de tout le monde, maintenant. Vilains ou Héros, nous sommes une équipe et on allait devoir tous apprendre à se connaître si l'on voulait parvenir à notre but commun.  
J'ai tapé dans mes mains à trois reprises pour quémander le silence qui fut immédiat, c'était presque s'ils n'attendaient tous que cela.

« Salut tout le petit monde ! »

J'ai souris -hypocritement- à quelque uns d'entre eux, balayant mon regard sur tous les miraculous réunis.

« Ecoutez, si on doit travailler ensemble je préférerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant. Alors on va tous se présenter les gars, c'est compris ? »

Ils acquiescèrent dans un silence pesant qui me donna un frisson dans le cou. Cette autorité me rendait assez mal à l'aise, j'allais devoir m'y habituer très rapidement si je ne voulais pas perdre la face devant cette armée d'authentiques poissons rouges béants.  
En voyant le monde qui m'encerclait, je sentais que l'heure prochaine allait être très longue.

J'ai baillé une énième fois, frottant mon oeil du poing en griffonnant le dernier nom de la liste sur le papier. « Fanny Fournier, Miraculous du Souffle - Daizzi ».

« Très bien, merci tout le monde. Maintenant on fait une pause, d'accord ? Vous avez la journée pour vous. On se retrouve demain dans la salle d'entraînement à l'aurore. »

Je les vis tous défiler, ces personnes aux noms que j'avais à peine retenu. Lys resta la dernière dans la pièce, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds, appuyé contre mon mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Tu te sens jamais seul ? »

La question me surprit. C'était tellement aléatoire. J'ai détourné les yeux en croisant mes bras sur mon torse.

« Dégage, maintenant. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier, se hâtant vers la porte de sortie dès qu'elle me vit froncer les sourcils. La porte claqua, j'étais finalement seul. Seul, moi et mes pensées.  
Pourquoi avait-elle demandé ça si soudainement ? Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'être seul, d'abord ? Je me suis rapproché d'une fenêtre en soupirant, posant mes doigts sur la vitre poussiéreuse. Plagg s'échappa de ma bague en un instant, et flotta au dessus de ma tête.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Adrien.  
\- Si tu veux savoir, je suis extrêmement fier. »

J'ai ricané, je savais que ça le blesserait. Lui qui avait combattu le mal pendant toutes ces années, il était maintenant à mon service. Le miraculous de la Destruction, la malchance, le malheur. C'était sa faute, tout était sa faute. Il m'avait choisi et il le regrettait amèrement maintenant.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Tu es un gentil, un super héros !  
\- J'ai jamais rien demandé, moi. Et c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui t'es enfui ! Tu as pris la bague avec toi et tu as essayé de t'échapper pour me laisser seul sur ce toit de merde, t'es juste allé au pire endroit. Evidemment que tu étais parti retrouver les autres miraculous. Tu es prévisible.  
\- Adrien, je-  
\- Ferme la maintenant ! »

J'ai envoyé coup en revers de main au Kwami qui s'affala au sol dans un couinement de douleur. Après un regard déçu jeté sur ma personne, son corps se dématérialisa pour rentrer dans la bague, à mon plus grand soulagement.  
Je me suis retourné, et suis sorti de la pièce en silence.  
Lys était toujours dans le couloir, plantée devant la porte. Elle avait tout entendu.

« Tu as perdu espoir quand Ladybug est morte, c'est ça ? »

J'ai baissé les yeux. J'étais fatigué de devoir jouer avec le masque de celui qui n'en a rien à foutre. Ladybug, elle… Elle est morte. Morte.  
Je l'ai ignorée, et suis silencieusement parti de l'autre direction sous son regard insistant. J'ai cru y déceler de l'accusation tout en m'éloignant, penaud.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le renardeau

Je me retournais dans ce lit qui n'était pas miens, perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'aimais pas rester passif la nuit. Depuis quand ce frisson parcourait-il mon cou ?  
Je repensais à Alya, à Luka. Ils étaient morts à l'heure qu'il est. En vie, puis morts une seconde après. Comme elle. J'étais le seul survivant du quadrio et pourtant ma tête me criait que je devrais mourir, moi aussi.  
Une horloge tiquait dans la salle, les secondes rapides. Tic, Tac.  
Des voix défilaient dans ma tête, des bribes d'un passé enterré et une vague odeur de cigarette dans l'air.  
Cet été, ce jour là, le sang sur le goudron. C'était la première fois que je me battais contre eux, contre mes amis, ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. 

* * *

« Chat, tu n'es plus toi même ! »

Rena esquiva l'une de mes attaques avec peine, trébuchant en arrière et glissant sur ses cuisses écorchées. Magma Doll sprinta et bondit par dessus elle pour m'asséner un coup de sabre auquel je ripostai par un revers de pied dans l'estomac. Il s'envola un mètre plus loin, des gouttes de sang perlant de ses lèvres.

« Vous ne comprenez rien. Marinette, Ladybug, elle est morte ! »

Leurs quatre yeux s'écarquillèrent, Luka fléchit alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Un rictus me traversa le visage avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle était morte, pourquoi avais-je ce sentiment triomphant dans ma poitrine ? Mes émotions s'inversaient et ma tête commençait à me faire souffrir. Est-ce que c'était l'effet Hawk Moth ?

« Chat Noir. Tu dois donner tout ce que tu as, captures leurs Miraculous maintenant ! »

Je me suis jeté sur eux d'un saut vif alors que ma tête explosait sous tant de réflexions et d'ordres. Une part de moi souffrait, l'autre voulait vaincre. Triompher. Tuer.  
Un coup dans mon estomac me remit les idées en places, c'était Rena Rouge qui me l'avait asséné avant de m'infliger une balayette et de me plaquer au sol de ses deux mains. Je me suis débattu alors qu'elle me criait au visage.

« Adrien, arrête ! C'est nous ! Je t'en pris, cesse de te battre, on est là pour t'aider ! »

Un coup de tête rapide et net sur le front de Rena la fit basculer en arrière, je me rattrapai sur mes jambes après une pirouette arrière, une main au sol. Tout semblait plus clair déjà. Je ne pouvais pas gagner seul, je le savais, un miraculous contre deux n'avait aucune chance. J'ai soufflé en courbant le dos. Peut être que si je lançais ma capacité maintenant j'avais une chance de m'en sortir ?

« Cataclysme ! »

La puissance de mon pouvoir envahi mon corps entier alors que je me redressai. Ce n'étaient plus les yeux de deux supers héros que je voyais, mais ceux d'Alya et de Luka, terrifiés devant moi. Trois mouvements, et j'en aurais fini.  
Me propulsant à toute vitesse, j'ai balayé l'air de ma main pour atteindre l'estomac de Rena Rouge et lui lacérer l'entièreté des côtes inférieures. Du sang coulait du bout de mes doigts mais je ne m'arrêtai pas, assénant mon cataclysme directement au torse de Luka qui n'avait eu qu'un quart de seconde pour réagir, se faisant balayer violemment et projeter contre un mur à toute vitesse. De la poussière jaillit alors que le mur se brisa sous la violence de l'impact.  
Rena, blessée, tenta de me percuter à la tête d'un coup de poing. Trop lente. Je me suis retourné et ait stoppé son bras avant de l'attraper par la nuque et de la retourner d'un bond, sonnée au sol.  
Essuyant mes mains d'un simple geste, j'ai sourit. Encore. J'avais réussi à les battre à moi seul. C'est moi le meilleur maintenant, j'en avais la preuve. Les pouvoirs que m'offraient Hawk Moth étaient incomparables par rapport à mes capacités habituelles.

« Parfait Adrien, je suis fier de toi. »

La voix d'Hawk Moth fit écho dans ma tête, je me suis penché sur le corps abasourdi d'Alya se détransformant en fermant les yeux. J'avais déjà entendu ces mots et cette intonation quelque part, j'en suis certain.

« Maintenant, récupère leurs Miraculous et ramène les moi !  
\- Non. Ce serait pas drôle sinon. »

J'ai ricané alors que j'entendais la voix d'Hawk Moth se décontenancer. J'ai glissé mes doigts sur le collier en queue de renard qu'elle portait, détaillant chaque courbe avec insistance.

« Tu n'en a pas le choix, tu es sous mon contrôle ! Comment est-ce possible ?  
\- Je suis Chat Noir. Personne ne me contrôle. Je te conseille de me désakumatiser maintenant et tu auras le reste des Miraculous dans la journée même. »

Un temps de silence. Je levai les yeux vers ce ciel gris qui surplombait ma tête. Le ciel, c'était ma seule limite maintenant. J'étais supérieur à tous ces gens. Supérieur.

« Très bien. » 

* * *

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut alors que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrait à la volée. Un des pions sans vie entra dans la chambre, puis un deuxième. Leurs voix monotones résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Adrien Agreste, veuillez nous suivre. »

Entendre mon nom de famille me fit tiquer, je pestai en sortant du lit.

« Pour la énième fois, arrêtez de m'appeler Agreste. Je ne suis pas un Agreste, je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour comprendre ces mots, ils obéissent à des ordres et c'est tout. Après m'être habillé je me suis arrêté devant le miroir de ma chambre.  
Mon visage était crispé. J'ai posé ma main sur mes yeux pour me concentrer, cela faisait tellement de temps que je n'avais pas rêvé et que je ne m'étais pas rappelé.  
Ces souvenirs dans ce rêve étaient les miens évidemment, pourtant j'avais oublié. Est-ce que revoir mes anciens compagnons avait ouvert des portes dans mon esprit ?  
J'ai glissé ma main sur mon visage, le masque invisible était à nouveau là maintenant. pâle, fatigué, mais je n'avais plus l'air aussi tracassé qu'il y a quelque secondes.  
Sortant de ma chambre, les marionnettes me suivaient au pas.

La salle d'entraînement m'avait impressionnée la première fois que je l'avais vu, quand j'avais encore la fougue de me battre. Je me sentais rebelle comme si mon entièreté subissait un gigantesque renouveau du côté du mal, je me voyais déjà être le maître d'arme d'une nouvelle génération de Miraculous, un nouveau maître Wang Fu ! Trois coups de poings au centre, un revers, tourne sur toi même. Un ennemi derrière toi ! Neutralisés, les pantins d'entraînement gisaient au sol sous ma victoire éclatante.  
Maintenant, les néons jaunes clignotant me donnent la nausée et les 16 paires d'yeux tournés vers moi me retournent l'estomac.

« Bonjour, vous tous. »

Ils étaient tous appuyés contre un grand mur blanc, silencieux et m'écoutant avec attention, légitimement. Ils sont l'élite. Ils écoutent, ils apprennent, ils reproduisent.

« Je sais pas trop par où commencer, alors on va y aller franc. Vous êtes censés savoir vous battre, maintenant il s'agira de travailler en équipe et de maîtriser vos Miraculous. »

Je regardai la petite assemblée d'un oeil furtif tout en tournant en rond dans la salle vide. Ma voix faisait écho et je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise.

« Les mannequins alignés derrière moi sont là comme cibles. vous pouvez tester vos capacités sur eux et en voir les effets. Transformez vous et allez vous entraîner, essayez de former d'avance des paires. C'est comme ça que les Miraculous marchent le mieux, en groupes. »

Ils se concertent du regard pendant quelque secondes avant de se transformer un par un sous mon commandement. Un signe de main en direction des mannequins d'entraînement les incitèrent à s'avancer quand je partis m'appuyer contre un mur pour m'asseoir au sol. Je me sentais prof de sport, comme Argencourt à l'époque du collège. Le sport, mes cours d'escrimes, mon père, Kagami…  
Qu'était-elle devenue ? Nous nous sommes quittés après la 3ème et je ne l'ai depuis plus revue. Peut-être était-elle repartie au Japon ?  
Plagg se posa sur mon épaule. J'avais oublié qu'il était toujours là, flottant autour de moi.

« Adrien ?  
\- Quoi ? »

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler avec lui. Trop de moments douloureux me pesaient sur le coeur lorsque j'entendais sa voix.

« Je voudrais te parler, sans que tu ne m'insulte ou ne me… ne me... »

J'ai rit, glissant ma main dans mes cheveux pour remettre une mèche en place. Sa voix tremblait presque à sa demande, je l'ai coupé court par pitié.

« Parles.  
\- Faire le bien, cela ne te manque pas ? »

J'ai détourné les yeux. Pourquoi une question si directe aussi soudainement ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, juste des gens égoïstes. J'ai de la chance, je suis le plus égoïste d'entre eux ! »

Une mimique de la main, un sourire, ce masque encore présent sur mon visage. Pas le masque de Chat Noir, mais celui du nouveau moi.

« J'espère que tu pourra ouvrir les yeux un jour. Je n'ai toujours été que de ton côté Adrien, tu es mon partenaire ! ... »

Je fixai le sol alors que mes oreilles n'écoutaient déjà plus ce qu'il disait. Sa voix acerbe appuyant sur mes tympans me faisait mal à la tête et la petite odeur de camembert le suivant me rendait malade. Instinctif. Ma main s'est levée, je regardai la créature sans la voir. Je ne veux plus qu'elle existe. Il faut qu'elle disparaisse.

« Arrêtes ! »

Je ne l'avais pas vue arriver, Lys attrapa et maintint fermement mon poignet entre ses doigts frêles, son regard plein de colère derrière son masque coloré.

« Arrêtes de faire du mal à ton Kwami ! »

Je sentai ses sourcils pointer vers moi avec déception et mépris alors que je sortais de ma transe.

« T'es Chat Noir, t'es censé être notre héro, pas un sale type qui frappe des trucs sans défense !  
\- De quoi je me mêle, gamine ? »

Ses cheveux dorés étaient hérissés sur sa tête, elle refusait de me lâcher même quand je me suis relevé pour la toiser. J'ai tenté de retirer mon bras de son emprise sans résultat.  
Je voyais déjà des visages perplexes se retourner vers nous depuis la salle ; avec autant de témoins je ne pouvais pas la bousculer ou lui faire du mal sans me mettre à dos toute l'équipe.

« T'as gagné. Lâches moi maintenant. »

J'ai brusquement rétracté mon bras pour qu'elle obéisse et me laisse enfin. Lys. Je la pensais pas être une emmerdeuse moraliste.

« Retourne avec tes petits camarades et viens plus me faire chier.  
\- Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?  
\- Je t'ai dis de plus venir me faire chier, t'as pas compris encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle même. Qu'essayait-elle de faire à rester plantée là, avec ses sourcils froncés et son sourire narquois ?

« Chat Noir, deviens mon partenaire ! »

Abasourdi pendant quelque secondes, j'ai fini par ricaner tout haut. Je dois bien admettre qu'elle avait du cran. Quarante centimètres de plus et deux fois sa masse musculaire, mais pourtant elle osait me provoquer et me demander des choses si absurdes sans contexte.

« J'accepte. T'es audacieuse, mais compte pas sur moi pour te babysitter. T'auras intérêt à suivre mon rythme, si tu crève c'est pas mon problème. »

Un sourire illumina son visage rond, elle semblait si heureuse, mais pourquoi ? Elle finira par mourir de toute manière, comme Alya, comme Luka, comme… Tous les autres. Elle qui pense me connaître si bien, elle devrait savoir que tous ceux m'approchant ne deviennent que l'ombre d'eux mêmes quand ils ne meurent pas tout simplement. C'est ma malédiction.  
Elle se retourne et s'éloigne de moi, déterminée. Son costume rosé était aux couleurs d'un renard de champagne brillant sous la lumière des néons.

La journée était finie, la lune scintillait déjà dans le ciel nocturne. Je m'étais transformé pour partir me dégourdir les jambes puisque le sommeil ne me venait pas, et je m'apprêtai déjà à sauter de la fenêtre de ma chambre quand la porte s'ouvrant à la volée m'interrompit et faillit me faire trébucher de surprise dans le vide.

« Alors, on compte partir sans sa compagne ?  
\- Lys ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, il est deux heures du matin !  
\- Je t'ai entendu te transformer. »

Elle était déjà en costume, haletante. Elle avait sans doute courut pour m'attraper avant que je ne m'échappe. Je l'ai regardée de la tête aux pieds, et ait soupiré en roulant des yeux.

« D'accord, d'accord. Tu peux venir.  
\- Yes ! »

Elle jeta son poing en l'air dans un signe de victoire au moment où je me balançai dans le vide de la rue pour me rattraper rapidement avec mon bâton et me propulser vers les débris d'un appartement brûlé ; déjà elle m'avait rejoint.

« Eh ! On vas où ?  
\- Commence pas à poser trente-six mille questions. »

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, ils pétillaient sous la pleine lune de cette nuit. Il faisait si clair dehors qu'on pouvait y voir distinctement tout autour de nous.  
Je n'ai pas attendu une seconde de plus, me jetant sur les débris d'une autre construction pour m'enfoncer dans cette ville fantôme, elle me suivait au pas, imitant mes moindres gestes.

« Je te comprend pas, Lys. Tu es jeune, pourquoi vouloir te battre ?  
\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, nan ? Mes parents sont morts. »

Je me suis arrêté, perché sur un lampadaire avachi à deux mètres du pavé craquelé quand elle se posa au sol. Son regard était fuyant maintenant, elle jetait ses yeux sur ce ciel lumineux qui nous surplombait.

« Tu cacherais pas des choses à ton partenaire, n'est ce pas ? »

Je la taquinais clairement quand ses yeux perturbés se plantèrent droit dans les miens. Ses joues virèrent au rouge foncé très rapidement.

« Tu as dit… Partenaire ?  
\- Calmes toi, je plaisantais. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et haussa les épaules, croisant ses bras sous son torse.

« Qui sait, peut être que j'te cache des choses, peut être que je joue cartes sur table ! »

Un clin d'oeil de sa part, et elle décollait sans moi. Je l'ai observée virevolter dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes avant de moi même la suivre.  
Elle était devant moi, elle et ses manières, elle et ses idées, elle et ses secrets. Ca n'allait pas durer et je le savais. Je ne devais pas m'attacher aux morveuses sans peur, elles ont une durée de vie plus courte que celle d'une souris.

Plusieurs heures de discussions dans les airs au dessus de cadavres d'immeubles décapités passèrent, mais Lys ne s'arrêta finalement que devant l'un des uniques bâtiments tenant encore debout. Mauvais souvenirs, j'observais la façade vitrée en serrant des dents. Cette chambre où j'avais été coincé tant d'heures, le piano poussiéreux se tenait encore triomphant au centre de la pièce, seule marque d'un passé qui s'était envolé il y a de cela un an.

« Eh, Adrien ! C'est pas le manoir Agreste, ça ? Comment ça se fait qu'il tient encore debout ? »

J'ai détourné mes yeux humides en passant ma main dans mes cheveux en bataille, ma ceinture devait battre l'air dans mon dos mais je n'arrivais pas à l'en empêcher. Foutu truc.

« Adrien ? »

La gamine avait remarqué. Elle s'approchait de moi, je remarquais sa tête inclinée en signe de confusion.

« C'est là où tu as grandi, alors pourquoi…  
\- Ta gueule, j'aime juste pas cet endroit. »

J'ai reculé d'un pas pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche plus, ma mâchoire grinçante avait parlée toute seule. Mécanisme de défense basique, garder ses distances, ne pas s'attacher. Même la famille est pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

« Mon père a dû renforcer la maison, il était du genre parano parfois. De toute manière il est sans doute mort maintenant.  
\- T'as pas de nouvelles de lui ?  
\- Ca fait plus d'un an. »

Elle s'assit en tailleurs au sol après un profond soupir, et haussa les épaules.

« Mes parents voulaient que je devienne genre docteur, parce que "de nos jours les filles doivent s'affirmer pour être l'égal des hommes" ou je sais pas trop quoi. Je m'en foutais, je voulais juste vivre ma vie. Ils passaient leurs journées à me gueuler dessus que j'étais pas à la hauteur et bla bla. »

Ses yeux roulaient, elle agitait ses mains d'un air agacé. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais elle était une ado normale. Une ado qui déteste ses parents, une ado qui est curieuse, et une ado qui n'a pas peur de l'inconnu.  
J'étais pareil à son âge.

« Ils avaient raison, tu sais. Tu aurais du les écouter.  
\- Ils sont morts et je suis en vie, c'est qui qui a gagné au change ? »

Elle ricana sordidement, et j'ai soupiré. C'est avec ça que j'allais devoir bosser ? Génial.

« Et si on rentrait, maintenant ? »

Deux pas en avant, je lui ai tendu ma main qu'elle attrapa sans se faire prier pour se relever. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux à nouveau et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« T'as raison, je veux me battre demain !  
\- On verra ça. »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec le bien

« À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous formerons des groupes séparés pour fouiller la ville de fond en comble. Le miraculous de la Coccinelle doit être quelque part, et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le trouver à ce jour. »

L'un des garçons aux cheveux mi-longs décoiffés portant le costume du Lapin s'avança d'un pas en croisant les bras nonchalamment.

« La ville a déjà été retournée par les pantins, pas besoin qu'on fasse le sale boulot quand on sait qu'on trouvera rien, nan ?  
\- Thomas, c'est bien ça ton nom ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Les pantins sont des êtres limités fabriqués uniquement grâce au pouvoirs combinés du paon et de la souris. Ils ne sont en rien intelligents ou malins et peuvent avoir très facilement failli à leurs tâche. Compris ? »

Il détourna les yeux en soupirant d'un air agacé.

« Cette tâche ne plaira à personne, mais retrouver les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug est absolument primordial pour le moment. »

Il y eut des murmures d'approbation dans le petit comité. Tous s'en rendaient bien compte, nous avions un talon d'Achille tant que ce Miraculous n'était pas entre nos mains.  
Mais nous étions surpuissants, et en majorité. Nous avions toutes nos chances.

« Vos paires seront formés en fonction de l'efficacité de vos Miraculous associé à un autre dans l'équipes. Cependant, si vous rencontrez un quelconque problème, contactez moi directement. »

Je listais les paires formées par Hawk Moth lui-même. La tortue avec le cheval, l'abeille avec la chèvre, le paon avec le serpent, le lapin avec le chien et le singe, la souris avec le coq, le tigre avec le bœuf, le dragon avec le cochon et… Le chat avec le renard.  
J'ai regardé en direction de Lys qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Couvrez le maximum de terrain et fouillez le plus de décombres. Rendez vous à 19h au QG pour faire un bilan, compris ? Allez-y, maintenant. »

Me rattrapant de structures en débris, je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière pour constater que Lys avait du mal à suivre.

« Je pensais que tu voulais à tout prix partir en mission. Déjà fatiguée ?  
\- Ca fait cinq heures qu'on virevolte de partout sans rien trouver, c'est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! »

À ma droite, je me suis mis à suivre du regard les silhouettes des miraculous du lapin, du chien et du singe qui se balançaient sans difficulté le long des immeubles effondrés. Thomas m'avait tenu tête plus tôt, pourtant il ne me semblait pas que le lapin soit un Miraculous adapté aux effrontés. Est-ce que Hawk Moth avait fait bon choix ?  
Je me suis retourné vers Lys pour qui son attention avait aussi été captivée par les trois formes plus loin.

« C'est pas juste, ils doivent passer leurs journées à faire de la muscu ou je sais pas...  
\- Evidemment. Tout le monde s'entraîne dur pour tenir la forme et arriver à la cheville des autres, tu devrais faire de même. »

Elle bougonna, détournant ses grands yeux bleus tout en balançant ses bras sur les côtés de son corps.

« Evidemment que je m'entraîne autant. Je suis pas une noob. »

Quand j'allais rétorquer, l'alerte de nos deux Miraculous résonnèrent dans un silence pesant sans que nous ne réagissons d'abord. Une notification ? Je ne m'y attendais pas, cela faisait si peu de temps que nous cherchions. Pourtant je ne leur avait tous prévenu de m'appeler que s'ils avaient trouvés le Miraculous, ou si il y avait un problème...

« Ils ont trouvés la Coccinelle? Il faut y aller ! »

Elle décrocha rapidement son appareil pour vérifier la localisation du signal dans un battement de cil, avant d'immédiatement se précipiter au Nord de la ville. Je n'ai pu qu'observer son visage enchanté quand elle se retourna pour s'enfuir au loin.

« Attends ! »

Malgré mon ordre, elle était déjà loin en sautant d'un toit à l'autre. Je ne sentais rien de bon. Trouver le Miraculous de la coccinelle dès le premier jour était d'une probabilité quasi-nulle. Comment être sûr que cette alerte n'était pas pour signaler un danger ?  
Lys s'éloignait à nouveau, et j'ai baissé les yeux en essayant de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Mais après quelque secondes, mon regard s'est reposé d'instinct sur sa figure rose si frêle qui disparaissait dans la brume. Je m'inquiétais pour elle, évidemment.

« Lys, attends-moi ! »

J'ai pris mon élan, et ait sauté pour la rattraper le plus vite possible. Alors que j'arrivais à peine à son niveau elle s'arrêta d'elle même dans les airs quand un cri de douleur déchira le silence de la capitale détruite. L'instant d'après, une énorme explosion provoqua une bourrasque qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je me rattrapai sur mes deux pieds, croisant mes bras devant mon visage pour me protéger de la violence de l'impact ; une crevasse se formait sur une dizaine de mètre pour s'arrêter devant nous, précédent l'effondrement des immeubles déjà abîmés sur le chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que ?! »

Je n'ai eu le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'une voix traversa soudainement mon crâne, raisonnant violemment dans mes pensées.

« C'est un piège, on a aucune chance de s'en sortir, il faut laisser Abigail et Susie se débrouiller seules ! »

J'ai secoué rapidement ma tête en me retournant ; personne n'était là hormis Lys. S'il n'y avait personne, alors cette voix était forcément celle du détenteur du Miraculous du Chien. Tout s'était déjà déroulé, nous étions déjà tombé droit dans le panneau.  
J'ai roulé des yeux en soupirant. Premier jour avec des novices et on se faisait déjà piégés, c'est absolument parfait. Maintenant je dois rapidement trouver une solution pour que l'on puisse s'en sortir avant que l'un d'eux ne fasse une connerie.

« Ne bouge pas gamine, on a sans doute été piégés par quelque chose. Je vais prévenir à tout le monde de ne pas s'approcher de l'origine avant d'avoir plus de nouvelles de l'équipe la plus proche. »

La petite s'est retournée vers moi, les yeux mouillés. Ses cheveux blonds se dressaient sur sa tête dans un hoquet alors que son regard semblait chavirer.

« Adrien, c'était la voix d'Abigail ! C'est ma cousine, elle est blessée !  
\- Lys, tu n'as pas intérêt à y all- »

Elle n'a pas écouté un seul mot que je la voyais déjà foncer tête baissée dans le brouillard qui couvrait l'extrémité de la ville.  
J'ai sorti mon arme pour immédiatement contacter les autres équipes.

« Tout le monde, c'est un ordre : restez loin de la zone Nord de Paris, Abigail et Susie ont sans doute été piégés par une force inconnue. Florian, Eleonore, Thomas, retrouvez moi à l'épicentre, je vais avoir besoin de vos Miraculous. »

La communication coupée, un profond soupir traversa mes lèvres quand je m'approchais vers l'inconnu couvert de ce voile pâle et fumant. Je n'ai pris qu'une seconde pour regarder la désolation qui s'étendait autour de moi. Paris en ruines, des souvenirs brisés. Je croyais n'avoir plus rien d'autre que la volonté de trouver le Miraculous de la Coccinelle et pourtant quelque chose grandissait en moi. L'inquiétude, les rires, l'impuissance. Je me haïssais tellement pour succomber à nouveau à des sentiments si puérils.  
J'ai sauté dans le vide pour me précipiter vers l'épicentre de la fissure. Je devais retrouver les autres, au moins Lys, avant qu'elle ne soit brisé comme je l'ai été autrefois, ou pire.

Mes yeux ne voyaient rien et ma gorge était obstrué par toute la poussière dans cet air restreint. Je continuais à avancer, évitant de peu les obstacles qui apparaissaient dans mon champ de vision les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que des voix me parviennent aux oreilles.

« V-Vous êtes qui, vous ?! »

Perché au dessus d'une crevasse béante, je détaillais la scène qui se déroulait avec plus d'attention, ne remarquant qu'alors un groupe de trois hommes qui se dressaient face à Lys. Ses poings tremblaient, elle fixait avec rage le corps inconscient d'Abigail que l'un d'eux agrippait par la frange. Derrière elle, Susie était avachie au sol. Elle aussi devait être inconsciente, son corps reposait lassement sur le trottoir brisé, je ne pouvais voir que ses yeux s'ouvrir et se fermer avec peine.

« Nous sommes…  
\- La justice ! »

Deux jeunes jumeaux s'avancèrent vers Lys pour lui sourire, leur réplique sonnait si cliché que j'en ai esquissé un rictus. Ils firent deux pas, desquels Lys recula en rythme.

« Vous aussi, vous avez des Miraculous ! Comment c'est possible ?! »

Elle posait les bonnes questions. Le corps des deux jumeaux étaient déguisés d'un costume noir couvrant leur thorax et d'un pantalon lâche qui tombait jusqu'à leurs mollets. Leur visages étaient eux aussi cachés par des masques, des masques de chat vénitien.

« N'as-tu donc jamais entendu parler…  
\- Des Miraculous grecs ? »

Ils parlaient en rythme, continuant d'avancer vers Lys qui semblait se décomposer, son dos heurta un mur dans sa tentative de leur échapper et son visage s'affolait en cherchant des issus de tous côtés.  
Je n'ai pas cillé malgré la détresse apparente de Lys. Je ne pouvais nier mon inquiéter, mais connaître les intentions d'un nouveau groupe de détenteurs est primordial à notre stade du plan, tout comme tester les capacités des membres de mon équipe.

« Nous sommes les gémeaux, Arion et Proteus !  
\- Nous sommes là pour sauver ton âme du fléau Hawk Moth, comme Maître Fu nous l'a demandé ! »

La petite se recroquevillait sur elle même, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tendent tous deux leurs mains. Derrière, le troisième homme n'intervenait pas, ses yeux rivés sur la scène, retenant fermement Abigail dans son poing serré et implacable.

« Vous voulez… M'aider ? »

Lys releva la tête, j'ai tiqué, écoutant avec appréhension alors qu'un noeud se formait lentement dans mon estomac. Un silence s'était installé depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, d'ici je ne pouvais voir que ses lèvres se fermer et s'ouvrir dans un tremblement persistant. Ses sourcils s'étaient alors haussés, ses pupilles mouillées se posaient sur les masques des jumeaux.

« Ils m'ont… Ils m'ont forcée ! Ils ont tués mes parents et m'ont menacée moi si je ne les écoutaient pas, s'il vous plait, aidez moi ! »

Urh. Ca me donne envie de vomir. Et dire que j'allais accorder ma confiance à cette gamine au visage d'ange, cette garce qui me manipule depuis le début. J'hallucine.  
Ils la regardèrent avec toute la pitié du monde. Ma mâchoire grinçait si fort qu'on aurait dit que toutes mes dents allaient se péter les unes contre les autres. Cette trainée, elle prend juste le parti du plus fort quand ça l'arrange, c'est ça ? Son équipe s'est faite démontée, mais elle…

« T'en fais pas ! Maintenant...  
\- T'es sous notre protection ! »

Les gémeaux s'avancèrent encore et s'accroupirent au niveau de la gamine. Mais soudainement ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, droit dans ma pupille, ils éclatèrent aussi soudainement qu'une explosion au molotov se répandant dans toute mon âme.

« Chat, maintenant ! »

Elle s'époumona dans ma direction et mon corps se redressa en répondant à l'ordre, comme si j'y avais toujours été entraîné. Elle attrapa les deux jumeaux par la nuque et leur éclata la tête l'un contre l'autre de toute la force de ses bras avant de se pencher en arrière et de plonger ses deux pieds dans leurs thorax, leurs deux corps sonnés s'envolant cinq mètres plus loin et se percutant au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je commençai à courir en direction opposée, ne pouvant me détacher Lys du regard. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus maintenant, ils étaient simplement flamboyants d'énergie et de colère.  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'ai sauté violemment dans le dos du troisième détenteur de Miraculous qui était resté figé plus loin, mais il lâcha la crinière d'Abigail et se retourna alors que je m'apprêtais à attaquer en vol. Il m'avait entendu arriver. J'ai rapidement esquivé son coup de pied retourné pour me récupérer au sol dans une roulade. Ses yeux bruns étaient figés sur moi, il semblait scruter mes forces et mes faiblesses.

« Voilà donc le fameux Chat Noir. »

Sa voix sonnait creuse et forte, Lys s'arrêtait d'avancer dans son dos quand je le lui en fit le signe de main.

« Toi, t'es qui ?  
\- Je n'ai que faire des pseudonymes, alors appelle moi par mon prénom. Je suis Remus. Quant à toi… Tu es Adrien, n'est-ce pas ? Maître Fu nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu es à la fois un chef d'oeuvre et une déception, l'idéal archétype que tout détenteur de Miraculous envie. Quelle malchance que tu sois associé au Miraculous de la Destruction, le maître s'en voulait énormément de t'avoir vu couler et de n'avoir rien pu faire.  
\- Tu sais, au final, je ne m'en sors pas si mal. »

J'ai ricané en me détendant. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre de suite, et en balayant rapidement des yeux les ruines de ce qui était autrefois une rue, il était évident qu'il était seul. Eux trois devaient être des éclaireurs.

« Je suis devenue l'idole du mal dans le monde, ma malchance s'est transformée en un rêve pour nous autres abandonnés. Si les Miraculous ont été créés, ce n'est pas pour faire le bien ou pour combattre le mal... »

Un pas, puis deux. J'étais à son niveau, si près que je pouvais presque sentir sa respiration lourde et posée. J'ai agrippé ma main sur son épaule, approchant mes lèvres de son oreille sans qu'il n'en bouge un doigt.

« C'est pour nous accaparer _vos_ rêves de bonheur. »

En m'éloignant de lui, je le vit balayer simplement son épaule d'un revers de main avec ce regard dédaigneux qu'il me prêtait. Quel précieux.

« Monsieur est allergique aux poils de chat ?  
\- Tu n'es rien qu'une erreur dans notre plan de paix pour la Terre, alors ne me parles pas avec ce ton si sarcastique et sûr de toi. Toi et ton petit gang, vous subirez notre justice le moment venu. »

J'ai soudainement reculé de plusieurs pas lorsque je vit Lys foncer à toute vitesse dans son dos pour l'attaquer. Elle le prit de surprise, il n'eut que peu de temps pour s'écarter et se prit le choc du coup si fort qu'il percuta un mur plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Petite p…! »

Il se redressa rapidement, dégainant sa lance à double lame de son dos pour la pointer en direction de Lys avec toute la haine du monde sur le visage, mais celle ci ne le regardait déjà plus.

« Laisse moi faire Chat, tu vas voir que je me suis entraînée, moi aussi !  
\- Idiote ! »

Je me suis précipité sur Remus quand il fit une pirouette dans l'air pour l'attaquer d'en haut ; le percutant de point fouet, nous sommes retombés au sol dans un hoquet de douleur.

« Lys, ne lâche jamais ton ennemi du regard ! »

Me redressant rapidement en un bond, j'étais désormais côte à côte avec la petite et ait dégainé mon bâton, me préparant à une nouvelle attaque de sa part.

« Arrête de frimer, le chaton ! »

Quand je m'apprêtai à faire un pas en avant pour attaquer, mon corps s'est figé de lui même. Chaton ? Ce nom faisait écho dans ma tête. Quelqu'un m'appelait chaton autrefois, mais qui ? Lys ne m'avait pas attendue, mes pensées s'étaient perdues si peu de temps mais déjà elle était en combat contre lui, un combat violent. Une pirouette en arrière, elle asséna un coup de pied à son visage matte. Mais c'est moi qui chavirait, perdant l'équilibre si rapidement.  
Elle reculait, s'avançait, sa technique était si parfaite.  
Chaton…

* * *

« … Chaton... »

Les yeux clos, je soupirais profondément. L'air du matin était frais, et je pouvais entendre d'ici les bruits de klaxons et de pigeons roucoulant sur les toits de ma belle ville. J'étais de retour à Paris, la capitale que j'ai toujours tant aimé.

« Chaton ? »

Je sentis sa main me caresser le front par dessus mes cheveux effilés, c'était la sienne. Son touché. Je pouvais le reconnaître entre des milliers. J'ai doucement frotté mon visage contre sa paume et un ronronnement m'échappa.

« Ma Lady ? »

Mes paupières se sont lentement ouvertes sur le visage souriant de Ladybug sous son masque rouge. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en couettes et je pouvais voir mes yeux verts se refléter dans les siens.

« Tu t'es assoupi longtemps, j'avais peur que tu ne te réveille plus. »

Je me suis redressé sans la lâcher du regard, attrapant sa main dans la mienne. Le ciel était bleu, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de couleur si pure là haut, juste au dessus de ma tête.

« Chat, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air distrait. »

Lâchant sa main du bout des doigts, je lui souris. Tout était calme, je me sentais apaisé en sa compagnie. Cela faisait tant de bien.

« Je me sens bien, t'en fais pas.  
\- Tu ne te ménage pas en ce moment, prend un peu de temps pour toi. »

J'ai regardé au loin avant de répondre, d'ici l'horizon n'était couvert que de toits bien droits et découpés. C'était bon de sentir le vent filer d'aussi loin dans mes cheveux.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de temps pour moi, ma Lady. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me poser et souffler un peu, mais ça tu devrais le savoir. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon thorax pour venir s'attacher à moi, posant délicatement son visage contre mon épaule.

« Chat, je n'aime pas te voir aussi malheureux et vide. T'associer avec Hawk Moth, faire le mal… Ce n'est pas toi.  
\- Toi non plus, tu n'es pas toi. Tu as disparu maintenant, tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir…  
\- Au fond, ne sommes nous pas tous des souvenirs aux yeux de quelqu'un ? »

Elle avait peut être raison. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, la serrant si fort contre moi. Ma douce Marinette, ma forte Ladybug, elle était la prunelle de mes yeux et je l'ai abandonnée. Tous ces souvenirs faisaient si mal malgré tout le temps passé sans elle, je les aient tous enfouis profondément dans mon crâne. Etais-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Oublier celle qui m'a fait exister pendant tant de temps ?

« Tu me manques, Ladybug. Je ne me battais que pour toi, mais maintenant que tu n'es plus à mes côtés je n'arrive plus à trouver de raison de vivre.  
\- Bien sûr que si, Chat. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour qui tu peux respirer, pour qui tu peux te battre. Ne la laisse pas s'échapper, tu veux bien ? »

Mes yeux perlaient de larmes quand j'ai regardé son visage souriant encore une fois. Le contact de sa peau chaude me réchauffait le coeur, mais celui ci disparaissait lentement pour devenir tiède, puis froid.

« Je veux rester avec toi, ma Lady…  
\- Mais je suis toujours avec toi et à tes côtés, ne t'en fais pas mon chaton. »

Un éclat se profila, et son enveloppe avait disparu en un battement de cil ne me laissant qu'en sanglots. Le décors qui m'entourait disparaissait peu à peu lui aussi, et j'étais seul à nouveau.

* * *

« Chat Noir ! »

J'ai brusquement rouvert les yeux, je pouvais sentir le goudron froid dans mon dos et l'odeur de poussière et de sang attaquant de nouveau ma gorge.

« Chat Noir, allez ! »

Lys était penchée au dessus de moi, ses deux mains étaient aplaties sur mes joues et elle me secouait violemment avant que je ne la bouscule en arrière pour me relever.

« Eh ! Tu crois faire quoi, là ? Me touches pas ! »

J'ai grimacé, et malgré ma remarque cinglante elle se mit à sourire de toute ses dents.

« Enfin ! Tu t'étais évanoui, Chat, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

J'ai essuyé mon nez d'un mouvement de pouce, remarquant alors le sang séché qui tâchait ma peau. Quand était-ce arrivé ?

« Je… Me suis évanoui ? »

Ladybug, le bruit des pigeons, et mon rêve. Ce bref instant de répit me revint en mémoire. J'ai détourné les yeux en rougissant de honte face à ma propre faiblesse.

« Comment tu t'en es sortie, Lys ?  
\- Oh, il y a le Chien, la Singe et Thomas qui sont arrivés aussitôt qu'ils ont pu après ton appel. Vu qu'on était en supériorité tactique les jumeaux et le gars chelou se sont enfuis. Maintenant il y a le serpent qui soigne ma cousine et Susie ! »

Regardant autour de moi, je voyais l'équipe entière réunie et aidant les deux blessées.

« C'est toi qui les as appelés ?  
\- Je t'ai dis, je sais me débrouiller ! »

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux pour sourire en retour avant de glisser ma main sur le sommet de son crâne et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« C'est ça gamine, tu t'es bien débrouillée. Merci. »

Elle rougit et bougonna quelque chose dans ses lèvres avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« J-Je suis pas une gamine, le vioc... »

Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais tout le monde se retourner vers nous quand Abigail s'approcha, les jambes chancelantes.

« Merci, Chat Noir. Sans toi on se serait fait tués, voir pire…  
\- Il n'y a aucun besoin de me remercier, miss. Mais à l'avenir il faudra que toi et Susie vous entraînez plus dur, compris ? »

Je l'ai toisé, et elle baissa les yeux dans un mélange de honte et de respect.

« Bien. Il est temps de rentrer au QG. Dépêchez vous. »

Une vague de brouhaha prit place alors que tous quittaient les lieux un à un, s'envolant direction Sud. Lys fut la dernière à partir, jetant un regard vers moi avant de bondir pour se rattraper sur une carcasse d'immeuble.  
Je m'apprêtai à la suivre, mais une coccinelle passa sous mes yeux au même moment  
Une petite coccinelle virevoltant dans les airs qui s'échappa plus loin, jusqu'à disparaître à l'horizon d'un bâtiment.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Fais moi confiance

« Que veux-tu dire par "d'autres Miraculous" ?  
\- Ils étaient trois, sans doute des éclaireurs. »

Hawk Moth grinça des dents et se retourna, effleurant soigneusement le bout de son menton masqué entre ses doigts fins tout en regardant l'horizon par la baie vitrée.

« Comment est-ce possible? Tous les Miraculous ont été détruits, il y a de cela des décennies !  
\- Ils se sont dits Miraculous grecques. Est-ce qu'une boîte aurait pu être sauvée, même partiellement ?  
\- Impossible, à moins que cette boîte... »

Son visage perplexe se tourna vers moi dans un élan soudain, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant et se refermant dans des pensées confuse qui lui traversaient l'esprit alors que ses pupilles défilaient d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Laisses moi seul. »

Je n'ai pas voulu ajouter un mot, il semblait plongé dans des réflexions alambiquées. J'ai obéis et suis sortis de la pièce dans le hall où le reste de l'équipe m'attendait.

« C'est indécis, je vous donnerais des informations dès qu'on en saura plus. Pour l'instant, quartier libre. Entraînez vous autant que possible en attente d'une éventuelle attaque. »

Un brouhaha incertain traversa le groupe avant que la plupart ne se dispersent. Lys, elle, était restée plantée devant moi. Cela ne m'étonnait plus.

« Quoi, encore ?  
\- Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui en plein milieu de combat ? »

Tsk. Elle posait déjà trop de questions.

« Tu veux pas le crier plus fort ? J'ai eu une faiblesse. Ça arrive.  
\- Mais… T'es censé être super fort, non ? »

J'ai ricané avant d'avancer dans le couloir sur ma droite sans l'attendre, le pas pressé.

« La vraie vie, c'est pas un dessin-animé. Tu devrais le savoir Lys. Tout le monde a des faiblesses. »

Elle se mit à me suivre au trot dans ce couloir sans fins. J'avais haussé les épaules en répondant, ce à quoi elle répliqua immédiatement.

« Nan, moi j'en ai aucunes. »

Je me suis arrêté et l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait sérieuse. Est-ce qu'elle se pensait vraiment intouchable ?

« Sois pas têtue, c'est exactement ton défaut. Tu es trop sûre de toi, tu veux tout assumer par toi même et tu pense pouvoir tout faire si tu t'en convainc. C'est faux. Tu n'es qu'une gamine à problème dans le fond, comme nous tous. »

Elle flancha, j'avais visé juste. Elle ne me répondit tout d'abord qu'avec un soupir et un regard fuyant.

« Pas besoin de le dire si sèchement, geez. »

Un rire nerveux traversa ses lèvres roses, et elle me devança de deux pas pour reprendre la marche.

« Tu allais où ?  
\- La salle d'entraînement.  
\- Allons-y ensemble ! »

Je n'arrivai pas à la cerner, elle changeait si vite de discussion d'un tout à l'autre quand elle se retrouvait dans une position difficile. Qu'espérait-elle obtenir à être si excentrique constamment ?  
Elle m'attrapa le bout de la manche entre ses doigts frêles pour me tirer vers elle, pressant mon pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- On a pas toute la soirée, dépêches ! »

Sa main glissa, et déjà s'éloignait elle en trépignant pour me dépasser de plusieurs mètres.

« Gaspilles pas ton énergie, je vais te mettre la pâtée trop facilement sinon. Ca serait pas drôle. »

Elle ralentit sa course. Se retournant alors vers moi, son sourire s'élargit de toute ses dents répondre à ma provocation.

« Il faudrait déjà que tu puisses me suivre, le vieux !  
\- Ne me tentes pas. »

Elle pivota sur ses pieds et décolla immédiatement au pas de course sans m'attendre ; je me savais plus rapide qu'elle. Quel mal y avait-il à la laisser gagner un peu de distance pour la faire espérer quelque secondes de plus ?

« Allez, rattrapes moi !  
\- Tu l'auras voulu ! »

J'ai fléchit un genou, et suis immédiatement parti en trombe. L'air confiné du couloir me sifflait déjà violemment aux oreilles alors que je ne me concentrais que sur la silhouette fillonante de Lys qui s'approchait de secondes en secondes. Un tournant arrivait à grande vitesse ; elle ralentit pour l'aborder. J'en ai profité, appuyant ma semelle contre le mur adjacent, j'ai attrapé son épaule du bout des doigts pour la forcer au sol de toutes mes forces à moitié dans les airs. Ses jambes lâchèrent immédiatement sous la pression de la vitesse, et elle se prit le mur de plein fouet dans le virage.  
Une pirouette en arrière, et je retombai sur mes pieds face à son corps étalé.

« Je t'ai prévenu. »

Je lui ai tendu ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Son visage grimaçant de douleur se figea sur le miens avant qu'elle ne réponde au geste.

« Pas besoin de te la péter, hein. »

Elle boudait, s'appuyant contre le mur pour se relever par ses propre moyens, elle épousseta ensuite ses cuisses de ses paumes éraflées.

« Lys. Jusqu'à maintenant tu as été chouchoutée, si ce n'est pomponnée. Mais saches que si tu continue à être ma partenaire, je ne te laisserai jamais aucun quartier. Tu n'es rien, pas plus qu'un autre membre de l'équipe, vous êtes tous remplaçables. Si tu veux un jour avoir une chance de rivaliser contre moi, même lors d'un jeu, tu devras t'entraîner nuits et jours par delà les limites de ton propre corps.  
\- Tu as faux Adrien, je suis irremplaçable. »

Elle releva le visage pour me toiser de ses yeux humides alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre d'une canine acérée dans un tic nerveux. Je pouvais discerner dans ces mêmes pupilles la douleur que ses bras lacérés par le sol lui lançaient.

« Je suis Lys Masson, je suis irremplaçable, et je te le prouverai un jour. »

J'ai soupiré avant d'hocher la tête dans un mouvement indécis. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, si certaine d'un futur qui n'aurait peut être pas lieu.

« Alors j'attendrai ce jour, chère Lys Masson. Suis moi, maintenant. »

Je suis parti et elle me suivit au pas sans répondre, baissant la tête, penaude. Le reste du chemin se fit sans un mot de notre part.  
À destination, j'ouvrai la porte de la salle à la volée. Mes pas faisaient écho sur le parquet ciré. Vide.

« On est mal partis si personne ne s'entraîne à l'heure qu'il est. »

Me grattant l'arrière du crâne, je remarquai Lys qui s'était arrêtée devant moi parcourant du regard les innombrables mannequins se tenant lassement sur eux même.

« D'où sort cet immeuble, en fait ? On dirait qu'il a été préparé pour nous.  
\- Tu tilt pas vite, mais c'est le cas. Cela fait des années qu'Hawk Moth prépare son plan, depuis qu'il a découvert l'existence de maître F-... Du vieux qui s'occupait des boîtes.  
\- Et donc ? »

Je me suis retourné pour détailler la salle à mon tour. Elle était toujours aussi grande, éclairée aux néons clignotants qui faisaient sauter les yeux.

« Il doit être millionnaire ou je sais pas, Hawk Moth a jamais eu de soucis d'argent. Il a construit cet immeuble pour nous accueillir tous et survivre à la destruction de Paris.  
\- Tu connais même pas son identité ?  
\- Non. Personne ne doit connaître Hawk Moth. »

Je l'ai toisé des yeux, elle semblait perplexe.

« Pourquoi ?  
\- Poses pas de question, Lys. Tu en as beaucoup trop. Contentes toi d'obéir, ok ?  
\- Tu devrais savoir que j'obeis jamais, pourtant ! »

Elle ricana, j'ai soupiré profondément en m'approchant d'un mannequin.

« Dans ce cas tu te fera tuée. »

Frappant le mannequin de toute mes forces, celui-ci virevolta et s'écrasa violemment contre le mur d'en face.

« Je suis plus solide que ce que tu penses, Adrien. Fais moi confiances. »

Elle s'approcha de moi au moment où je retroussais les manches de ma veste jusqu'au coudes, ne la regardant que dans la périphérie de mon oeil.

« Tu n'es qu'une gamine. »

J'ai vu son poing arrivé droit sur ma joue et l'ai attrapé du bout des doigts en esquivant le coup d'un mouvement de tête, aussitôt recula-t-elle pour se mettre en position d'attaque.

« Arrêtes de me traiter de gamine !  
\- Tu veux vraiment te mesurer à moi ? »

Elle s'avançe en courant vers moi ; je m'apprêtai à réceptionner une droite, mais elle vacilla et glissa entre mes jambes pour pivoter dans mon dos. Je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour m'écarter avant qu'elle n'assène un coup de pied droit dans les airs ; agrippant ma main à sa jambe toujours tendue devant moi, je la fit pivoter en arrière pour qu'elle perde l'équilibre mais elle se réceptionna parfaitement dans une roulade arrière.

« Joli, j'admet. »

Elle sourit.

« C'est la technique que tu avais utilisé face au Destructeur, il y a trois ans.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu te rappelles de ce genre de trucs ?  
\- Il faisait deux fois ta taille et était au moins dix fois plus fort que toi, tu t'en étais occupé seul mais tu l'avais totalement défoncé ! »

Ses yeux étaient pleins de paillettes à nouveau, et elle brillait si fort. Comment étais-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle être aussi excitée en parlant de combat, de guerre, de morts ?

« Gardes les yeux sur ton ennemi, je te le répètes. Ne te déconcentre pas une seconde où tu es morte.  
\- Ca va, on est qu'en entraînement.  
\- On est jamais en entraînement, notre combat est une lutte perpétuelle.  
\- Tu deviens philosophe ? »

J'ai bondi dans les airs pour enchaîner un coup sur son thorax, mais elle l'esquiva furtivement sur la droite avant de tenter de m'attraper par l'arrière du crâne. Elle était douée, je devais l'admettre. Mais j'avais près de dix ans d'expérience en combat contre le mal et le bien, ce n'était pas un si petit gabarit qui allait m'arrêter. J'ai attrapé sa main avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne, et son visage se figea dans la surprise quand j'ai balancé mon corps en avant pour la faire virevolter par dessus mon dos, la faisant lamentablement tomber au sol.

« Ouch, sois plus doux !  
\- T'as été prévenu Lys, je ne te babysit pas ! »

Elle rebondit sur ses pieds d'un coup sec, me toisa de la tête au pied alors que je me moquais de son visage indécis.

« Compris, compris. J'abandonne pour aujourd'hui. »

Je désapprouvais d'un signe de tête. Déjà lors du combat contre les grecques avait-elle fait des fautes d'inattention qui auraient été fatales sans mon arrivée. Ses capacités étaient évidemment présentes mais elle se repose toujours sur des bases fragiles.

« Dis moi, comment tu as appris à te battre ?  
\- Je... »

Lys ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle rougit violemment et détourna ses yeux perturbés.

« Je… Te regardais souvent à la télé. T'étais trop cool. Je voulais avoir un Miraculous moi aussi, pour pouvoir me battre comme toi... »

Elle se gratta la tempe du bout du doigt sous mon regard impassible. C'était donc ça, sa motivation. Une fangirl.

« Du coup je regardais en boucle les vidéos du Ladyblog pour apprendre tes techniques…  
\- J'ai compris, n'insistes pas. »

Ses iris bleutés virevoltaient du sol aux coins de salle, je la sentais gênée à trépigner sur place et frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre frénétiquement.

« Vas te reposer dans ta chambre. Je vais rester là.  
\- Ca me va. »

Sans se faire prier, Lys s'en alla, me laissant seul dans la grande pièce.  
J'étais fatigué.  
M'affalant au sol dans une chute contrôlée, mon regard se perd dans le vide. Je sens quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule ; c'est Plagg.

« Salut Adrien.  
\- Encore toi ? »

J'ai soupiré en évitant du regard ses grands yeux verts pleins de remords. Il glissa de mon épaule et partit flotter un peu plus loin sous mon nez.

« Tu vas encore me faire des reproches, Plagg ?  
\- Non. »

J'ai pris le temps de détailler la petite boule noire, si proche de moi. Lui aussi avait changé durant la dernière année, que dis-je, depuis ces nombreuses dernières années. Nous étions tous deux trop insouciants au départ et nous l'avions amèrement regretté.

« Je pense que Lys est une bonne influence, elle est jeune et pleine de passion.  
\- Tu parles, elle crèvera dès que je la lâcherai des yeux deux seconde.  
\- Si tu veux t'en convaincre, je suppose. »

Il fit une pirouette sur lui même et s'éloigna encore de quelque mètres.

« Peut être qu'elle te fera changer d'avis. Elle ferait une bonne Ladybug, outre l'association avec Hawk Moth !  
\- Personne ne fait de bonne Ladybug, personne dans ce monde. »

J'ai pesté, me relevant pour croiser mes bras sur mon torse. Plagg semblait impassible.

« Tu peux pas tout voir en négatif pour toujours Adrien, c'est pas drôle.  
\- Tu en es sûr ? Je pensais que tu te serais habitué depuis le temps. Le monde n'est pas drôle Plagg, et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien trop tard. Tout n'est qu'un cycle sans fin.  
\- Tu prêches un converti. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'apprendra quoi que ce soit de la vie, je suis plus vieux que la Terre elle même ! Et pourtant... »

L'air fila à mon oreille sous son passage pour pouvoir me faire face, il me fixait droit dans les yeux. Lui et ses pupilles si sombres.

« Pourtant je suis là, et tu es là. Nous sommes dans l'oeil du cyclone, et on l'influence. Ne gâches pas tout l'espoir de l'humanité car tu fais ta crise d'adolescence, Agreste. »

Je l'ai toisé.

« Ne me parles pas comme si j'avais encore treize ans, Plagg. C'est fini l'époque où je te faisais confiance. »

Je me suis retourné pour sortir de la salle. Cela marquait la fin de notre discussion, et il le savait. Je ne l'ai pas entendu répondre après avoir claqué la porte dans mon dos symboliquement, juste pour m'arrêter là. Mes pieds ne bougeaient plus mais mon poing fusilla violemment dans le mur à ma droite, un fracas de plâtre s'écroulant au sol.

« Putain. Je le hais. »

Ces mots m'avaient échappés, je me sentais fiévreux d'avoir autant communiqué avec la cause de toute ma misère. Mais dans un coin de ma tête, je ressentais… Du regret. De la compassion ? Je m'y refusai.

« Chat Noir ? »

Une voix devant moi me fit lever les yeux alors que je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées, mon poing se dégagea du mur immédiatement.

« Oh, Abigail. Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Je viens m'entraîner, après tout je suis faible, c'est toi qui l'as dit.  
\- Tu as bien raison. »

J'allai m'éloigner d'un pas, mais je la sentit hésiter dans un mouvement de main qui s'avançait vers moi.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ?  
\- Je… Je sais que t'es notre mentor, mais si tu vas mal tu le diras à l'équipe, hein ? »

Elle sourit maladroitement.

« Que j'ailles bien ou mal, ça ne vous concerne pas. Concentres toi sur la mission. »

Je ne vis que le profil de ses yeux flancher vers le sol à ma réponse, et je repartai déjà.

« Aussi, Lys-.. Ma cousine. Tu feras attention à elle, hein? C'est qu'une enfant, elle n'a que quatorze ans, elle est vraiment pas faite pour se battre. Elle t'as juste toujours admiré, elle aimes trop te voir te battre. Ménages là s'il te plait. »

Je continuai à marcher sans m'arrêter lorsqu'elle reprit la parole ; c'est alors que le flash d'une jeune fille au visage assuré et au rictus taquin traversa mon esprit.

« Elle est plus solide que ce que tu penses, Abigail. Fais lui confiance. »

J'entendis ses pieds pivoter dans ma direction, mais je tournai déjà à l'angle.  
D'où ça m'était venu ? Il faut que j'arrêtes de sortir des phrases bateaux aussi soudainement. Ca me va pas.

Mes pas faisaient écho sur le sol de marbre alors que mes pensées prenaient des couleurs champagne.


End file.
